


【Fingolfin/Feanor】你弟叫人砸掉渣了怎么办

by Allan_Lin



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allan_Lin/pseuds/Allan_Lin
Summary: 你哥把自己烧坏了怎么办的后篇，风水轮流转。
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Kudos: 15





	【Fingolfin/Feanor】你弟叫人砸掉渣了怎么办

费诺在在黑暗里预想过无数次与芬国昐的再见，至那时芬国昐自然有权愤怒，有足够的理由报复甚至要求他付出与死难数目相称的代价。他透过真知晶球注视战火蔓延，维拉赠他真相作为责罚，他的命运已然从中洲剥离，却不得不眼看刀剑加诸他的部下，他的侄儿，最后是他的半血兄弟。芬国昐将由大君王的羽翼引领回归死亡殿堂，费诺面向他虚空中的无期囚牢，询问能否见他一面。

曼督斯欣然应允——也许不那么欣然，但至少没要他唱歌祈求——然后丢给了他一个两英尺高的芬国昐。

小家伙起初是懵的，睁大一双虹膜边缘尚还蓝得清晰的眼睛看费诺，瑟瑟缩缩抱膝蜷成一团，显然心智也成了孩子，无边无际的黑暗空间和库茹芬威殿下的凝视，二十岁小精灵最可怕的噩梦不过如此。费诺向前迈一步，肉眼可见那双单薄肩膀一抖，他迈出的脚僵在原地，一时进退两难。

他伤势太重，大能者在他脑海里发声，格龙德震伤了他的灵魂，有部分碎片蒙召时从毁损的身躯里遗失，索隆多正遍寻中洲，寻回前他只得保持现状。

所以曼督斯应允是要他负责带孩子，语言大师咬牙切齿批判维拉的甩手掌柜行为，虚空里连点回声都激不起，维拉最后的好心是替他把不那么适合孩子的丰富字词静了音。芬国昐从胳膊后面露出眼睛偷看他，碰上视线就飞快垂下眼帘，睫毛微微发着抖，装作一把盖住恐惧的沙。芬国昐幼时曾经如此畏惧他？费诺翻找自己的记忆，发觉他对成年前的芬国昐同样知之甚少。那时他宁愿把自己铸进工坊的炉子里，好像他不回家那个新的家庭就不曾存在，他沉迷在宝石和金属的怀抱，寥寥几次碰见被父亲领着的幼弟也只施舍地一瞥，现在想来那眼神肯定太不友善。十几二十岁的孩子如何懂得费诺的不满，父亲牵他手慈爱地教他叫哥哥，他见到的却满是兄长投来的敌意，费诺想起那时芬国昐看他的眼神，也是努力睁大眼睛不许自己退缩，眼里除了害怕，似乎还有一点向往。

父亲觉得亏欠了长子，费诺又是早早便锋芒毕露的天才，在父亲的故事里，在侍从、护卫、任何芬国昐接触得到的精灵的赞扬里，费诺是那样明亮耀眼的火焰，是他被教导去追赶的旗帜，可费诺连冰冷的扫视都吝于给他。

费诺往前走，走到芬国昐面前，犹豫片刻还是单膝跪下，叫他的父名：“诺洛芬威。”

银蓝色的鸵鸟不情愿地从沙里拔出脑袋，他教养很好，再不安也鼓起勇气直视费诺：“晚，晚上好，费雅纳罗殿下。”

费诺皱皱眉，思考该说现在不是晚上还是该说叫我兄长就行，又想怎么才能说得比较友善，芬国昐慢慢探出头，看他半透明的长发发梢，突然开口问：“我们已经死了吗？这里是曼督斯的殿堂吗？”

他下意识摇摇头，又觉得谎言太过明显，想着如何解释时不注意蹙紧了眉头，芬国昐以为他要发怒，立刻低下了脑袋，稚嫩嗓音战战兢兢说对不起。费诺愣了一下，抬手摸摸自己脸上，摸到前额紧绷成习惯的肌肉才发觉哪里吓着了他。费诺试探着伸出手去，碰到芬国昐散开的头发，细而柔软的发丝蹭着他手心，芬国昐小心翼翼抬起眼睛，青灰色湖水平静无波，照出费诺的面容，是陌生的神情。芬国昐在费诺眼里也看到自己，蓝的衣袍黑的长发全都映成铁灰色，像剑刃上的反光，他没见过眼睛里有他的费诺。

“这里是曼督斯殿堂，但你不必害怕，你在这里是由于维拉的疏忽，很快你就可以离开。”

他抚摸芬国昐的头发，觉得手感别扭又陌生，他几乎从未干涉过芬国昐的童年，好像只在转瞬之间，某一次他走进工坊再走出，某一次他从山野采矿归来，芬国昐就成了他熟悉的那副模样。他不再是追赶着费诺背影的孩童，他长得足够聪明，足够强大，在费诺身边沉稳而自信地与他并肩而行，费诺看着他，透过魔苟斯的撺掇和被放任的怒火。

芬国昐怔怔地看他，似乎是慌张又不敢动弹，僵在那里被费诺用手指梳理头发，好半晌才轻轻嗯一声，说：“谢谢殿下。”

“父亲不是教过你吗，叫哥哥。”

芬国昐茫然地眨眼，张开嘴巴又闭上，好像突然连发音都变得非常艰难似的，费诺干脆在地上坐下来，下定决心要当个家庭教师。芬国昐抿着嘴唇，视线在漆黑的地面和天空之间游荡，憋到眼圈泛红，终于困难生涩地挤出声音：“哥哥……”

费诺突然向他伸出另一只手，捉住小精灵纤细的胳膊，把他和他拖长的惊叫一起塞进怀里。芬国昐紧绷得像块被丢进炉膛的木头，抬手也不是不抬手也不是，膝盖跪在费诺腿上怕硌痛了兄长，又不敢随便挪动。费诺竖起指头戳戳他后背，戳出一声响亮的吸气声，他弟弟趴在他怀里，像条趴在菜板上的死鱼，费诺叹了口气：“你怕什么，我不打孩子。”

他感觉到芬国昐在他胸前摇了摇头，他的声音在衣服里捂得沉闷，磕磕绊绊地斟酌用词，听得出为了维持冷静和礼貌付出的努力：“之前……是，是我还不够……”

他没说完，费诺揪起他的衣领，竖着食指压在他的嘴唇上。他长相没多少变化但气质明显有些不同的兄长严肃地看着他的眼睛，拎着他的衣服叫他挺直了腰，对他说：“你做得很好。”

费诺说：“你不是我的影子，你是我一半血缘的弟弟。”

他不确定二十岁的小精灵能不能理解他的意思，芬国昐坐在他大腿上愣了很久，爬过来抱住他，把自己埋进他红色的衣襟里。

“而我心中您是完全的长兄。”

芬国昐在他的怀里长高，紧紧地拥抱着他，隔着衣物传来温暖和心跳，他侧过头去看，芬国昐枕在他肩上，脸上带着刚离开战场的疲惫，但他在微笑。恢复原状之后他们的姿势有些别扭，可是没人想要放开，芬国昐凑到费诺的耳边，轻声问：“您看见了吗？”

费诺替他理理摘掉头盔后稍显凌乱的长发，也放轻声音贴在他耳边，说：“你做得很好。”


End file.
